Rocket Science
by Seoinage
Summary: Gathering around the water cooler in the morning would never be the same again for them. KakaSaku fun. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Rocket Science

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Sakura

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Words:** 900

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © 2011 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc and assorted corporations who bought various rights to it.

**A/N:** Don't kill me. I do not know where this came from and how it spilled out across the page when I'm supposed to be working on my other fics. Be warned, this is pure fluff!

A big round of thanks to everyone who supported me in my past endeavors by reviewing and/or hitting any one of those wonderful 'add as favorite' or 'add to alerts' buttons. Whenever it happens, it always puts a great big smile on my face, and I can't help but say out loud (though you can't hear it), "THANK YOU!"

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

"Yo." The standard greeting came from straight behind her, and she almost gave a startled flinch at the suddenness of it in the morning quiet of the break room. However, he always popped up unexpectedly like this, and over time with many lessons, the pink haired woman learned to hide such reactions from the man ever on the hunt for things to enjoy a laugh over. On the flip side, being about to control herself gave her an edge in certain situations.

His smooth baritone voice then amusedly stated, pure nonchalance dripping from each word, "Heard you went out with rocket boy last night."

Sakura continued making up her morning tea as the familiar prickle of awareness settled around her with his presence. Setting the filled tea ball in her mug, she poured freshly boiling water into it as she pointedly rectified his mistake. "Astrophysicist. He's an astrophysicist whose name is Hayashi Ken, as you well know since he's on the same project as Shizune."

A rustle of clothing announced his sudden (slouchy) appearance next to her. "Whatever. He's a chump. Or a chimp, however you prefer to look at it. He shouldn't have gotten the assignment." He frowned at the oatmeal sitting innocently on the counter next to the mug of slowly steeping tea, and then poked at the bowl with a finger. "Where's the rice porridge you usually make?"

"He is not a chump or a chimp! Ken's a gentleman and he made for a..." She tried to minimize the hesitation in her voice, looking for an innocuous adjective even as she slapped his hand away with a scowl. "Nice date. And y_ou_ kept stealing my porridge from me so I'm switching to something safe."

A silver eyebrow angled up as he hummed deep in his throat. In disapproval. Or disappointment. Or both. About what? Her date or the porridge? A frisson of something not unlike anticipation wrapped around trepidation snaked down her spine. Sakura did not know if she wanted to find out. Maybe she did.

"Safe is not always good."

"_Safe_ will let me eat breakfast. In peace, I hope."

He easily ignored his medic's retort as always. "Those who explored and braved unknown dangers were the ones to bring back food, breakfast, et cetera, et cetera."

Sakura leaned back against the countertop, arms crossed as she retorted, "Only when they're on time, space cadet. Otherwise, people make do themselves."

"Astronaut," he corrected her mildly. "I'm on time when it counts."

"Oh, so training your team doesn't?"

"That's molding their patience quotient. There can be a lot of free time up there in the black. You know that."

"Just because I passed your curriculum, without your help I might add, doesn't make your tardiness okay."

Tea steeped perfectly, the loose leaves went into the compost and the tea strainer in the sink. She would get to it later. As she went to gather up her breakfast, his hand snagged the mug from underneath hers.

"Hey!"

He leaned down towards her, his breath grazing her parted pink lips. "So, what will?"

Lashes over green eyes fluttered as she blinked bemusedly. He was so close that his masculine scent invaded her space, their space – those barely there inches between his body and her body – like the untamed woods of dusky shadows and whistling winds that would make her lose her way. Be lost while allowing her to run free until she laid panting and exhausted and _satisfied_ against the thick lush fur of the wolf who ran with her in her wild escapades, but one who would offer shelter and protection after. She inhaled deeply, almost against her will as she stuttered out, "So what will what?"

A corner of his lips quirked up in a half-smile, half-smirk to reveal the slightest hint of a dimple, and her eyes were drawn to it, and then shifting to see his mouth forming the words to, "So what will make my tardiness okay with you?"

Sakura's gaze flew back up to his instantly as the spell partially broke, and she disbelievingly snorted out, "An old dog can't learn new tricks."

"Try me."

Confusion, again. "Err…What?"

Kakashi straightened up and took a sip of the tea, seeing her puzzlement turn into outrage with his action. Ah, very nice; that hint of bergamot, just the thing in the morning to perk one up. Before her outrage could turn into life-threatening anger, he guided her free hand (very tense, her fingers – he should help her relax), around the mug's handle. "This Sunday evening at six, wear something to go out in. I'll pick you up at home."

Sakura's mouth gaped as a riot of emotions swirled through her, and she faltered as a fiery blush painted her cheeks. Did he just…? And was she really considering…? "I-I think there's already–"

He cut her off, tone commanding and eyes hot on hers. "Cancel it, whatever it is."

In the next moment, his demeanor reversed back to his normal casualness as he stepped carefully out of her personal bubble. With a merry wave and eye crinkle, her silver-haired tormentor strolled out of the room, leaving behind a mightily conflicted medical astronaut clutching her breakfast to her chest as she whispered to herself, "But Sunday's Valentine's Day…"

A long moment of silence passed before it hit her like a payload of moon rocks.

"Oh! OH!"

.

.

.

**_~TBC~_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:** Happy early Valentine's Day, everyone! It's on a Monday this year (2011), so I fudged it a little in this ficlet. I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff that hit me like a meteor as I walked down the street today. I actually cackled out loud and started mouthing some of the lines. *sheepish smile*

**Note 2:** There is a well-known Japanese astrophysicist by the name of Hayashi Chushiro (July 25, 1920 – February 28, 2010), upon which Ken got his last name of Hayashi from. The real Mr. Hayashi's most famous works include the astrophysical calculations that lead to the self-named Hayashi tracks of star formation and the Hayashi limit that puts a limit on a star's radius.

**Note 3: **This story is being continued for Clearheart. :)

Constructive criticisms and comments always welcomed. I continually edit so let me know if you find something I need to fix.

-Seoi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Rocket Science

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Sakura

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Words:** 945

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © 2011 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc and assorted corporations who bought various rights to it.

**A/N:** I really only meant this to be a one-shot, but here is Chapter 2 because Clearheart is too cute, and I am bribable. So please let it be known that my (sporatic) updates to this little rocket of a story will be tied in to her updates of Konoha Bakery. Be warned as this is, once again, pure fluff!

Another big round of thanks, this time going out to Clearheart, PockyPhoto, moldycookies, Nola1, Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi, IceMaidenOfLegend, Ella Unlimited, Peach Tuesday's, CheekyPomegranate, cutecrazyice, Prescripto13, MisterTadakichi, and ScaryRei (who all were fabulous enough to review), and for those who fav'd and/or put it on alert just in case.

Beta'd by the awesome blackestfaery~ Thank you! :D

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Sakura fumed as she stood off to the side with the dwindling number of volunteers. The volatile emotions rolled off her in such waves that it caused those waiting with her to edge away to a safer distance. Fifty to one hundred light years would do nicely as a buffer zone. Familiar with the medic's temper, they learned to their own chagrin that it was better to let her be than to direct her fiery emotions toward themselves.

Even those running frantically around backstage doing last minute preparations noticed and veered sharply away with widened eyes. It took only a single look at the beautifully dressed young woman practically glowing in anger to confirm what their survival instincts screamed at them.

One by one, the volunteers were directed away. Fifteen minutes later, only a lone man fidgeting with his bowtie remained standing somewhat near the still glowering, albeit much calmer, Sakura.

Though it seemed that even the smallest thing might set off the pinkette, someone made a beeline to the pair, angling specifically towards the pink-haired woman. Could it be bravery? Stupidity? Incredible nearsightedness? For all anyone knew, perhaps it was just plain desperation…

"Oh, Sakura, you look lovely tonight! Thank you so much for helping us out at the last minute like this!" exclaimed the frazzled Shizune, clipboard in one hand and radio in another. A bit of static came over the line, then a 'ready for next' sounded over the audio equipment, and the brunette acknowledged back quickly before nodding over at the dapperly dressed man who smiled at her. "You're up, Alvin."

With the go ahead, the second-to-last volunteer straightened his jacket and gulped nervously before heading onto stage. As Alvin made his way toward the center of the lit platform, the host announced his name to the sound of applause. Sakura took all this in distantly, as if she were a bystander out in the crowd and _not_ about to do the same herself.

She supposed some would call it 'not facing reality'. For Sakura, however, the mental evasion yielded several more moments of sane headspace which made it all worthwhile. Instead of coming to terms that she would be the next and final person to walk that very same path, she considered making a break for it and going home. Just hide in bed under her blanket while taking refuge with good ol' Ms. Snuggly, a novel and a bowl of sweet dessert dumplings.

No one would ever find her.

However, doing so would certainly make Shizune upset and Tsunade rail. Sakura cringed at both possibilities, neither of which ended well for her. When the former sported saddened puppy dog eyes and the latter shot fire with hers, no one stood a chance, including the younger medic. Sakura should know better, but now here she stood, in a pair of very sexy but slightly uncomfortable heels, the innocent victim of not just one but two conniving people.

Shizune's next statement and smile of relief brought Sakura's wandering thoughts back to the present. "If Tsunade hadn't found and gotten you to agree, I don't know whom else we could have asked to fill in for Sandra! Poor thing. It's horrible to suddenly come down with the stomach flu like that. She's really disappointed; she was hoping to top what she brought in from last year since every little bit helps with funding Space Camp. We're lucky this part of the event is such a hit every year, but it gets harder to find enough of you singles! I'm so glad that you came tonight – the guys won't know what hit 'em."

The last sentence paired itself with a twinkle in Shizune's brown eyes that would only be described as mischievous. It did much to lift the tiredness weighing the poor woman down. In addition to her regular duties, Tsunade also charged her hardworking subordinate with the planning and execution of NASA's annual Valentine's party and everything within it. Instead of a major fuss (just a little one because she truly enjoyed behind the scenes planning for anything related to the word 'party'), Shizune rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

Sakura adored her older co-worker and felt no little guilt for not helping with the pre-planning due to her own commitments (courtesy of Tsunade). So the pinkette made a valiant effort to put aside her ire since the other woman deserved none of it. "I'm sure you can imagine that Tsunade didn't give me much of a chance to protest. I mean, I really don't think I'm cut out for this, but since it'll help out… I'm just nervous being in front of so many people like this."

Smiling openly at the younger woman, Shizune shook her head in amusement. "All you have to do is walk out there and the host will take care of the rest. Just pretend you are presenting a paper only without the talking – it'll be easy!"

Sakura began to respond, but the radio squawked again, this time with an urgent request for Shizune's presence elsewhere. The brunette muttered under her breath before taking off with a little wave and a "have fun out there!"

Her own hand dropping back at her side, Sakura stared at the brunette's departing back before another round of applause from the crowd drew her attention back to the situation at hand. Shizune's visit momentarily put aside her displeasure, but it came back along with the memory of the one who caused it.

Sakura gritted her teeth, fists clenching as she prepared to step out onto the platform. "Oh, that silver-haired genius of an idiot. I'm going to kill him."

.

.

.

_**~TBC~**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:** Oh, Kakashi, what did you do? Sakura's ready to explode on you! And her coworkers are comparing our firecracker of a medic astronaut to a supernova (though I'm sure they do that from time to time as they do with Tsunade). *laugh* 50 to 100 light years is sometimes cited in scientific literature as the closest safe distance between Earth and a supernova, also known as a stellar explosion.

Clear, I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit!

Comments and constructive criticisms welcomed. Reviews are love.

-Seoi


End file.
